The Cybrog Saga II: Return of the Cybrog
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Someone the Z warriors knows is about to return. *Complete*
1. Prolgue

The Cybrog Saga II:  
Return of the Cybrog  
Author's Notes: Alright after much descion I have decided to write a squel to 'The Cybrog Saga'. So here it is.  
_______________________________________________________  
Six figures were standing in the rain, in the middle of a field, it was midnight. Four figures were digging in the dirt, behind them was a gravestone. Two men were in the background watching them dig. One of the diggers bent down and when he stood straight. In his arms was the limp form of a small, young woman. The four figures walked to the men and knelt before them laying the body at their feet, so that the limp body seperated them.   
"Master," the male said. "Her is the dead body like you requested."  
"Good job 23 you have done well."  
"Come we must go before the sun breaks."  
"Has you wish."  
Then the six figures moved away and left the clearing. If you look at the gravestone closer you can see a familar name inscribed on it. The name is very dear to two groups of people and one man inparticular. Her name is..................Sai.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright guys if you want me to write another chapter I need at least three to five reviews. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Cyborg Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg part 1  
Author's Notes: This chapter takes place a year after the prologue of the fic. Also thanks to the following people for reviewing Serpahsaiyan, LadyRivka, and Trunk'sGirl4eva.  
_________________________________________________________  
Washu stood up in lab and stretched her arms above her head. She turned her head to look at a small table. On the table was a picture that had been takin a few years ago. The picture was of her, her daughter Hasha, and Sai. Sai had died in a fight against Gero, Clay and their androids. She remebered that it had been hard on everyone. Hasha had nearly lapsed into a fit of depression but luckily she had 17 to keep her happy.  
"Sai," Washu whispered outloud to herself. "It has been almost six years ago today we lost you. I miss you so much I can't believe you are gone."  
"Mother?" asked a voice behind her.  
Washu turned around to see her daughter Hasha.  
"Mother do you still think of her?"   
"Hai Hasha I still do at times. Don't you still think of her at times."  
"Of course she was my little sister by birth or not. We are still her family."  
"I know speaking of which lets go see how the others are doing. Oh hello 17 I did not see you there."  
"Hello Washu."  
  
Together the three walked out of the lab and outside to a small river where the other Tenchi Muyo family was.  
"You know mother," said Hasha. "16 and the others are gathering has well. Master Roshi invited you, Tenchi, and the others to join them at his island."  
"Perhaps later."  
"Alright." Tenchi stood up when he saw Washu and the others approach.  
"Hello Washu," he said nodding to her before nodding at the other two. "17. Hasha. It is good to see you two again."  
"It is good to see you to again Tenchi," said Hasha softly.  
Samsami moved to the front and held a small wooden up for Washu and Hasha. The boats each had a small unlit candle on them, the candle was protected by a box like paper. Washu and Hasha smiled and moved to the bank of the river. They sat down and lite the candles before placing them a float in the water. Then everyone turned to go back to the house.  
"May you one day find your way back to us Sai," said Washu turning back for a moment. "In any form possible. We all miss you terrible, please find a way back."  
Has Washu turned away the wond caught some of the tears in her eyes and they blew to another part of Japan. Where someother people had gather together for something simaliar. However this group was much bigger and older.   
Master Roshi's Island_________________________________________  
16 stood at the bank of the water and allowed the water to lap over his feet while he looked out across the vast ocean. He missed her so much, he could not stop thinking about her lately. She plagued his mind with memories of them. They had been together for a few weeks or less. He had forgotten has time flew by. But he had loved her and she had meant the world to him. Nothing would ever change the way he felt about her nothing.   
16 looked up when he sensed someone behind him. He turned his head and saw 18.  
"You still think about her don't you?" she whispered softly.  
"Of course we were has Veggitta would put it 'mates'," came the response.  
"16 when do you plan on letting her go? I know it is hard but things die the eternal dragon couldn't bring her back since she more machine. Her parts were to far destroyed for even Washu, Bulma, and Hasha to save her. You have to let go and go on with your life."  
"Would you be able to if Krillien or Marron died?"  
"No I suppose I wouldn't but 16 how much longer will you do this?"  
"Till the end of time."  
"Someone is coming I think it is 17 with others," 18 observed looking in the direction the feeling was coming from.   
Just then the others came out from the house and looked in the direction of the ki. Veggitta snorted when 17 and the others landed in their Capsule jet.  
"We're here!" exclaimed Sasami leaping out of the plane and throwing herself around Veggitta's chest (sorry I could not help myself). An instant later she was followed by Ryioki (the little carrot eating cabbit) who happily seattled in his hair.  
Veggitta stumbled around trying to yank Sasami off of him but the small princess had latched herself onto him good and tight. Bulma and 17 saw this and burst out laughing.  
"Stop it!" roared Veggitta has he struggled to remove Sasami and the cabbit.   
"Oh come on father," chirped Sasami. "You look so adorable."  
Veggitta glared at his daughter and snorted in anger.   
Aakia finally managed to coax her sister off of Veggitta in between her fits of laughter. Rioko also managed to coax Ryioko out of his hair. Even though she was tempted to leave her in there just to annoy Veggitta some more. Though Tenchi pointed out if she didn't then he would make her do everyone's house work for the next week. Also he would hang around Aakia the entire time.   
So Rioko immediately pulled out a carrot and Ryioki detatched herself from Veggitta's hair and curled up on the sand to nibble on the carrot. While everyone laughed at the thought of the mighty Sayain Prince being unable to detacht a small child from himself with out help. While they were laughing a blast immiedated from the air. Everyone whirled in the direction it had come from and gasped at who they saw.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: Alright ya'll ya want the second chapter then I need at least three reviews.   



	3. Chapter 2

The Cyborg Saga II: Return of the Cyborg  
Chapter 2  
Author's Notes: Thank you too Lady Kyia and LadyRivka.  
________________________________________________________  
There on the roof of the Kami house was Sai and another woman. The other woman had golden hair and emerald eyes. Sai was wearing a pair of tight spandex and a tight dark purple vest with a silver chain belt. The other woman was wearing a pair of blood red spandez and a tight silver vest. Both women wore a leather jacket with a strange symbol on it. The symbol was a Clay's symbol and two letters on it.   
"Sai!" shouted Hasha waving.  
"Hasha don't there is something wrong with her!" shouted 17 stepping in front of her.  
"What are you talking about 17 that is Sai!"  
"No its not!" excalimed Rioko.  
"It is her but, its not the one we know," gasped Tenchi.  
Sai turned toward the other woman and nodded. At once the other woman leapt into the air and attacked the group while Sai watched with a smirk. But while her eyes scanned the group some of them seemed familiar to her. Three stuck out more then the others, she leapt down to join her "partner".   
"Double Zero stop!" she commanded.   
Double Zero pulled back and landed behind Sai. Sai moved in front of Washu.  
"Do I know you?!" she asked confused.  
"Yes you know me and you know Hasha has well," said Washu calmly.  
"How?!"  
"We are your adopted family. We adopted you when you were small and taught you almost everything you knew. When you became older an explosion happened and it nearly killed you. We saved you by making you more machine then human though you still had human emotions. We made you into a very powerful, very unique, very strong cyborg. A little over one or two years ago in a fight against Gero and Clay you were killed now they must have managed to save you how I do not know."  
"You lie!"  
"Why would I lie?"  
"Because you wish to divert me from from my job!"  
"You can make your own decsion Sai," said 18.  
"Who are you?!"  
"I am your true older blood sister. You do not have to do what Gero and Clay programmed you to do. You can make your own choice."  
"How would you know?!"  
"We know from personal experience," said 17.  
"And you would be?!"  
"Her twin, which would make me your older overprotective brother."  
"Do not listen to them Sai!" snapped Double Zero who had begun to panick.  
"You are lieing! You all are lieing!"  
Sai powered up and charged at Washu.   
"Washu!"   
"Do not intefer!" snapped Washu.  
Washu stood her ground and stared into the eyes of Sai. Sai stared into Washu's eyes and brief glimpses flashed before her eyes. She was confused by the scenes. They seemed to be of her and this Washu woman along with someone else.  
'Hasha?'  
Then she saw her mother and brother and her sisters hoovering over her has struggled to breathe. She also saw a giant red haired man, with light blue eyes. Sai closed her eyes has the memories swept passed her.  
'16?'  
The moment Sai's fist conected with Washu's chest, her eyes flew open tears streaming down her face.   
"Sai?!" demanded Double Zero.  
"Momma?" whispered Sai.  
"Hai it is me Little Sai," whispered Washu.  
"Oh momma," whispered Sai collapsing into Washu's arms and fading into unconicussness.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out I had a writter's Block. Review review review  



	4. Chapter 3

The Cyborg Saga II: Return of the Cyborg 3  
Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't been spelling the Tenchi peeps right. I will spell them right cause I do not feel like looking up how I spell them in prevous chapters. However for the DBZ I will spell those names the way I want to.  
_________________________________________________________   
Bulma, and Dr. Briefs stood over the lab table that Sai had been placed on. Sai was on her stomach on the lab table her shirt had been removed and her back was opened to reveal her insides and the machinery that had been placed inside instead of essential organs. Bulma turned to Washu who was at the computer.   
"Well?" she asked the much older woman.  
"It would seem that Clay and Gero have somehow survived and have managed to salvage her and recreate her. Luckily I have had some backup incase something like this happened. If I can get to it I should be able to break it open so that she will remeber her true purpose to be on this earth."  
"What purpose is that?" asked Dr. Briefs.  
"When me and Hasha first started to reconstruct her body we planted inside her the technology and knowledge to use weapons, power, and to fight. We gave her to assignment to help protect earth and its people from any evil. Now Gero has cracked into her and given her a new one to destory it. If I can break the code before she comes to I should be able to replace the orignal programming into her so she will be the one we all know and love. You know I oculd have done the same thign to Double Zero had we been able to capture her. I am sure she would have been a great edition yo our little family."  
Another Room______________________________________________  
Everyone else had gathered in the living room. 18 was leaning against Krillien tring to fight back the tears her younger sister had come back with the inent to destory. Now Washu, Bulma, and Dr. Briefs were working to restore her orignal programing. She locked eyes with 17 who for once did not look like his normal cocky self. He looked has worried about Sai, has 18 felt. Even though they were androids they could still feel, at first they had no idea what they felt. But thanks to their human friends they along with 16 learned about the feelings they had for others.   
18 and 17 turned their eyes to 16 who seemed to be in thought since Sai had shown up at Kami's House.  
"How long do you think it will take?" asked 18.  
"With that woman in chrage who knows how much longer it will be," snapped Veggitta.  
"Shut up Veggitta!" snapped Piccollo.  
"Listen Namek I don't have to take this from you," shouted Veggitta. "I am Veggitta the......"  
"The Prince of the Sayains the strongest warrior in the universe," said everyone in a monotone. "We know."  
"It's not like you haven't told us that enough," muttered Yamacha."You weak fool I will kill you for that!" roared Veggitta.  
"Bring it on Veggitta."  
"Shut up you two," snapped Bulma from the back of the room.  
"Well?" asked 18 has everyone stood up. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Cyborg Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg 4  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Lady Kyia for reviewing my story. Also thanks to someone name f@$* you for proving to me how much of a complete jerk you are who can not spell one simple word. That and the fact that you do not like anything original. Though I would like to see things your way though I do not think my head will go that far up my @$$. If you do not like my story who cares you can go to hell and burn in it for all I care. Because I like this story and I am going to continue writting it and if you do not like it then too bad. By the way my life is writting stories that I like and if you don't like it then thats just too bad.   
_________________________________________________________  
"Mrs. Bulma how much longer?" asked Ayeka.  
"Not much longer now she should be finished soon."  
"Thats good isn't it?" asked Sasami.  
"Meow," said Ryo-ohki from her place on Sasami's head.   
"However there is one thing I should tell you."  
"What is it Bulma?" asked 18.  
"She will not be the same person you used to know."  
"What are you getting?" asked Tenchi.  
"She will have changed because of Clay and Gero. We have worked to try and reprogram her back to us but she will still be on our side. Just more dangerous to be around right now. So Goku I suggest you stay away from her for awhile. You too Chichi."  
"Why me?" asked Chichi.  
"She was programmed to kill you before she murdered Goku."  
"Oh dear," whispered Chichi.   
"I am not leaving," said Goku.  
"Nor I."  
"Chichi you have to leave," protested Goku.  
"I can take care of myself Son Goku. You forget I am of royal Chiyacklian blood."  
"Be that has it may I do not want to see you get hurt."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"Now is not the time to argue about this," said 16.   
"The tin can has a point," smirked Veggitta receiving glares from all three androids. "Has much has I would love to see Karrotto and his mate duke it out, I think we should worry about what the half tin can will do."  
This got him glares from the women that hung around Tenchi and the three androids.  
"You are asking for a beating aren't you?" asked Ryoko.  
"Bring it on woman."  
"Anytime you are ready monkey boy." smirked Ryoko.  
"Really," snapped Ayeka if you are going to do that do it outside so you will have more room and not endanger anyone."  
"Like you woman?" snapped Veggitta.  
"I am Princess Ayeka the crowned princess of the Jurai royal family. You should treat women especially princess with respect!"  
"You have been hanging around that foolish mate of mine!" snapped Veggittta.  
"Watch it Veggitta," snapped Bulma. "Or you will sleeping on the couch tonight!"  
Veggitta just snorted.  
"Do you promise to behave?" asked Bulma.  
"Woman I am the Prince of the Sayains! You should not speak to me like that!"  
"Yes and you, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Bra, Pan, and Goten are the only ones left that we know of. If you ask me that is not much of a race to be proud of ruling."  
"Woman that was an called for and disrespectful!"  
"I do not care! This is my home and you will act like a gentlemen!"  
"How the hell is a gentlemen supposed to act!"  
"With dignity and respect and manners!"  
"Woman!"  
"One more word out of your mouth that is not helpful or polite and you will be sleeping on the couch."  
Veggitta growled a vein showing in his forehead and muttered some choice words under his breathe in his native tongue.   
"Careful Veggitta you might pop a vein," came a voice from behind Bulma.  
Everyone gasped in shock and stared in the direction of the voice. The voice was familliar yet it was not.  
"Did I mention," began Bulma. "She would be more outspoken?"  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

The Cybrog Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg 5  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Lady Kyia for reviewing  
_________________________________________________________  
Everyone stared and kept blinking until they Sai stepped into the room. Everyone's eyes widened in shock while Yamacha's mouth dropped open and his tongue rolled out with drool dripping from it. Sai stayed where she was leaning back against the door frame.   
"Will one of you say something!" she snapped.  
Sasami was the first one to come to Sai. She stepped away from her sister Ayeka and moved forward slowly toward Sai. After awhile Sasami got up her courage and threw herself into Sai's arms. Sai smiled and held the young princess of Jurai tightly in her arms.   
"I am so happy to see you again Sai," whispered Sasami threw her tears.   
Ryo-Ohki was close behind Sasami.   
"It is indeed good to see to you," said Hasha standing up.  
"Hello sister," said Sai nodding in acknowledgement.   
Then everyone ran up to her and started talking at once (cept 16, 17, 18, and Veggitta). That is until Sai caught sight of 17, and 18. When she did they made way for her to reach her older brother and sister.  
"Brother sister," said Sai.  
18 smiled and embraced her, while 17 just took her out of 18's arms and pushed her in front of 16. Sai looked up at 16 and pushed her hair out of her face. The entire room watched with silence.  
"16," she said softly.   
16 said nothing but pulled Sai against him and pressed their lips together entagling his hand in her hair. The entire room made noises and laughed when they broke apart from eachother.   
"Well," said Washu. "Looks like we have a celebration to work on."  
"I agree Washu," said Bulma.  
"Well I will get started cooking," said Chichi.  
"Why don't we just order stuff," suggested Goku pulling her back against his chest.  
"Yeah that would save us alot of work," said Bulma leaving to order some food.  
"Who's us?' said Chichi. "You can't cook."  
"Okay," said Bulma from the other room. "Maybe it will save you, mother, 18, and Sasami alot of work."  
Chichi just laughed and leaned against Goku's chest. Then everyone sat back around the room. While they waited for the food to arrive. They talked about what Sai had missed and everything. Has the night wore on and everyone finished eating everyone went their own way. 16 took Sai back to the cabin they shared when they were together. 16 lay her down on the bed and stared down at her removing his shirt. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth. 


	7. Chapter 6

The Cybrog Saga:II  
Return of the Cybrog 6  
16 and Sai were both laying on the bed exhausted. 16's censors had shut down for the night. Sai was looking at the ceiling her hands behind her head, she was confused. She remebered her breif time under the infleunce of Gero and Clay. She allowed her mind to wonder to the times she had destoryed towns and cities before they had sent her to space to destory planets. How many lives and planets had she destoryed? Her censors racked somewhere up there. Her censors also read that the lives were more then Veggitta.  
Sai climbed out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her that had fallen on the floor. She walked to the window and opened it looking into the night sky deep in thought. She took a deep breathe and tightened the sheet around her body before jumping down into the forest below. She ripped the lower part of the sheet to create a smaller skirt apporiate for running. She ran deeper into the forest and stopped at a clearing.   
Sai dropped to her knees and stared up at the full moon sky. Closing her eyes and allowing her senses to roam freely. She sensed Goku and Chichi, Veggitta and Bulma, Gohan and Videl, Goten and Marron, Bra and Uub, and Trunks and Pan mating. Such has was proper to do during the full moon with any man or woman of Sayain blood. The full moon stirred a Sayain's desire to mate with his or her mate once they had reached the age of sixteen. Which amazingly was the age of which Goku married Chichi (I have heard that they married at age 14 and 18 I chose even number in between).   
"How is it possible to have destoryed more in less then a year than one man has killed in most of his life time?" Sai asked the forest.  
"It is amazing what one can do when one is not capable of free will little sister," said a male voice behind her.  
Sai turned her head and saw a shirtless 17 standing behind her.   
"I figured you would be with Hasha big brother," said Sai turning her back on him to look once again to the front.  
17 moved to stand next to her.  
"I was but since she is sleeping at the moment I discovered you running past our bedroom window, I decided to see what bothered you when you yourself had been occupied with 16."  
"I find myself thinking of what I have done under the infleunce of Gero and Clay."  
"I can not believe those fools are still alive."  
"Nor could I when Washu and Bulma fixed me."  
"It is often hard to forget what you have done when you had no control at the time."  
"But you, 16, and 18 had control at the time you went after Goku. Did you not?!"  
"We thought we did have full control but in reality we did not."  
"When did you get full control then?"  
"When Bulma removed our programming that had been installed by Gero to destory Goku that is when we have full control."  
"Yet you still remeber what you did?"  
"Hai little sister I do still remeber."  
"Is there anyway to dull the pain?"  
"Only time can dull pain, even then sometimes that isn't enough because it will still come back to you."  
"You would know brother?"  
"Hai I have had the personal experience."  
"When I first realised how important Hasha was too me."  
"She is still alive though."  
"I know but she barely was alive when I came to save her. She was practically a lifeless corpse."  
"Why did me and mother not know?"  
"She did not know, I never told her."  
"Why?"  
"It never accured to me to tell her."  
"Sure."  
"Alright so I didn't tell her cause I didn't want to lose her."  
"Why is it that this family always has a bunch of shit happen to them?"  
"We are unlucky at times yet we are lucky in love."  
"That is true that is true."  
"Perhaps you should go back to 16. I think he is waking."  
"Hai 17 I will."  
Sai stood up and blasted to cabin but turned back to her brother.  
"17?"  
"Hai?"  
"Thank you."  
"Hai little sister."  
Then Sai disappeared, 17 stood there for a moment then he felt arms wrapp around him.  
"Hasha?"  
"Hai. What was wrong with her?"  
"She was feeling lost."  
"Oh."  
"Do you think Bulma and my mother removed the programming?"  
"I hope so."  
"Hai." 


	8. Chapter 7

The Cyborg SagaII:   
Return of the Cyborg 7  
Author's Notes: This starts a Sailor Moon crossover so some of those charcters will be appearing in the story from here on out.  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been at least a week since Sai had returned and everyone was once again gathered at Roshi's to celebrate Marron's Birthday. The sun was going down and everyone was outside on the beach. 18, Hasha, Chichi, Bulma, Moushi, and Keona were laying out watching the waves. Marron, Goten, Bra, Uub, Pan, Trunks, and the rest of Tenchi's gang were all playing in the water. 17, 16, and Sai were talking under the porch. Veggitta and Goku were sparing with one on the other side of the island in the air, they weren't using all their power though a very slim amount in fact. Piccollo was mediating under a palm tree with his love Trista other wise known has Sailor Pluto near by. Yamacha was with his current girlfriend who seemed a bit like Krillien's first girlfriend though not has ditzy. Tien was with Lunch and their daughter Dej. Chozu was hoovering around them. Master Roshi was laying in a lounge chair and gawking at the women laying out with nose pouring down from his nose. Paur and Oolong were sitting on the roof of the house watching everything going on.  
Just then an explusion happened and Paur and Oolong went flying off of the roof onto the sand. Veggitta and Goku were instantly hoovering over the island and looking around. They then heard the famillar laughter of Double Zero, Gero, and Clay. Everyone jerked their heads up and got into a stance. Except Bulma who moved back some, Chichi moved in front of her going into Super Chiyacklian.   
"What do you fools want here?!" snapped Chichi.  
"We come for the cybrog," said Gero.  
"What do you want of me?!" Snapped Sai.  
"Yeah," shouted 17 aumsed. "Besides where's your invation to be at the party?"  
"We needed one?" asked Double Zero with a smirk.   
"Ya better believe it," shouted Goten.   
"Oh who cares about some damn invitation!" snapped Gero.  
"Come now father be nice," shouted Hasha.  
"Daughter you dare betray me," shouted an outraged Gero.  
"I have news for you you old fool!" shouted Hasha. "I was never your daughter! I never will be your daughter either!"  
"We shall see. After all their is one thing your wretched mother and the blue hair forgot to take out."  
"Oh yeah and what is that?!" snapped Bulma.  
"We implanted anther device in Sai the Cybrog."  
"What the hell are you talking about bakayaro?!" snapped Sai.  
"You are still under our control girl."  
"Then why hasn't she killed father?" shouted Goten.  
"Because the back up device has to be activated baka!" snapped Clay.  
"What are you talking about?" growled Sai.  
"Just watch onna," smirked Double Zero.  
Then Double Zero's eyes glowed and a few minutes later Sai was in the air body glowing and eyes glowing blood red. 16 tried to grab her down but could not even get near her. Sai screamed has her body jerked and a sudden burst of light happened blinding everyone for a moment. When it cleared Sai was on the roof next to Zero with Hasha knocked out and thrown over her shoulder. Then before anyone could say or do anything the four disappeared taking Hasha with them.  
"Crap," snapped 17.  
"This is bad isn't it Washu?" asked Tenchi.  
"Yes this is bad very bad," sighed Washu softly.  
"DAMNIT!" shouted 18. "We just got her back why do they have to take her from us. Why can't they just leave us alone?!"  
"Gero and Clay do not work that way," said Washu softly.   
"Trista," said Picollo softly so only she could hear him. "Can you do anything?"  
"I do not know," whispered Trista. "I am trying to see if I can sense them in any of the portals. But I can not sense them its like they I don't know how to explain it."  
"Its okay I know."  
Piccollo kissed the top of Trista's head.   
"There has to be something we can," whispered Piccollo.  
"I know has the new gurdians of the portals and time we can not allow Gero and Clay to do this. But we might have to kill Sai and Hasha and I do not have the heart to do that to them. Do you love?"  
"Years ago I would have said yes I have the heart. But now no I do not have the heart to do this to them. Including 17 and 16 they do not deserve this. They are finally happy with Hasha and Sai. Now I do not know what we can do."  
"Is there something you want to share with the rest of us Namek!" snapped Veggitta.   



	9. Chapter 8

The Cyborg Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg 8  
Author's Notes: This chapter will go back and forth between Master Roshi's Island and Gero and Clay's medical lab.  
_________________________________________________________  
Hasha and Sai lay on the cold medal exaiming table. Gero and Clay were working on them. Sai has been willing to do so since she was now back under their power. Hasha on the other hand struggled to get free of them, they had to drug her. The procedure was almost complete soon they would be under their control and the Son Goku along with the world would be no more. It was only a matter of time before the procedure was through and they would have the most deadliest trio every to walk the earth.   
Roshi's___________________________________________________  
"Is there something you want to tell us Namek?" snapped Veggitta.  
"We have something to tell you," sighed Piccollo. "We are gurdians the new guardians of the portals and time. We are trying to sense them in the portals and in various regions of time. They are not in any of them. They have gone between that is the only explantion right Trista?"  
"Hai it has to be," answered Trista. "The question is where have to between have they gone?"  
"How many different betweens are there?!" snapped Veggitta.  
"There is only one between," answered Trista. "Yet there are many places in between one can go. All you have to do is know where and how to get there."  
"What the hell does this have to do with anything?!" snapped 17.  
"Thats were there lab is baka!" shouted Piccollo.  
Piccollo and 17 looked like they were about to jump at eachother's throats when Trista stepped in between them.   
"Listen boys this is not helping us get them back," snapped Trista. "If we want the girls back then we can not argue we have to work together to save them. Besides if they both join Gero and Clay all will be lost."  
"What are you saying Trista?" asked Goku.  
"I am saying that three extremely smart, powerful androids that are probably alot more powerful then 16, 17, and 18. After all we have two mad scientists working on them that are two of the smartest men in the universe doing this."  
"She's right," said 18. "If Gero created us then...."  
"Then think about what would happen if he combined forces with a mad man like Clay," whispered Washu.  
"This is bad isn't it Miss Washu?" asked Tenchi.  
"Yeah kid," sighed Piccollo. "This is bad very bad." 


	10. Chapter 9

The Cyborg Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg 9  
17 lay on his bed trying to get some sleep, but the thought of Hasha turning out exactly like him did not suite him at all. He wanted his compassionate, kind, smart, beautiful, wonderful Hasha. The woman he had fallen in love with, that night in the bar years ago. The woman he had planned on asking to marry him the night she had been taken. Gero and Clay had taken two of the women he held most dear, his little sister and his lover. 17 would fight alongside the others to get them back.   
'No matter what it takes,' 17 thought has he finally began to drift off to sleep. 'I will get you back Hasha back in my arms where you belong. I will also get you back little sister back where you belong with your family all of us.'  
Then 17 finally drifted off to sleep and to endless dreams of endless nights he had spent with Hasha. When he finally fell into a deep sleep a figure crept into the window and crawled on the bed hoovering on all fours over him. She pushed herself back so she was straddling his waist and ran her hands over his bare chest. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his own lips. Then she drew back and 17's eyes snapped open and looked up at the woman hoovering above him.   
"Hasha," he whispered in complete awe.  
"Hello 17-kun," she whispered seducetively.  
17 stared up at her in shock she had changed alot. In fact she had changed so much her clothing was not like her at all. She was wearing a tight, lowcut, midnight blue dress. The dress had slits on both side all the way up to her upper hips. She had spageheti straps resting on her light skin, her dark pink hair fell around her face out of their usually ponytail and her eyes were more golden then before. 17 reached up to touch her cheek her skin was much more softer, she was more like the the woman he used to "date". She looked at him under lowered eyelids and moved so that her lips where near his ear and blew in it. 17 eyes widened and his hips rose off the bed slightly.   
"Hasha what have they done to you?" gasped 17.   
"Don't you like the new me?" asked Hasha her lips brushing against his ear. "You had other girlfriends like the new me. You seemed to enjoy them do you like me?"  
"Hasha this is so unlike you."  
"I thought you liked women that acted like this."  
"I did before I meet you I liked the old you."  
"Why don't you get to know the new me. I am the same has I was before but I am much sexier."  
"You have no idea."  
"Don't you want to find out what the new me can do?"  
"I am finding it very hard to say no."  
"Why resist 17-kun."  
"I am not about to resist baby," he whispered pulling one of her straps down her arm.   
Then Hasha shoot forward and kissed her lush lips.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
17 was laying in bed with an arm under his head and one draped across Hasha's back. He sighed and closed his eyes. Hasha made him feel like his past lovers had made him feel. It was like choclate sweet when you had but quick to fade. The old Hasha gave him an everlasting satisfaction, he had been adicated to everything about her. Now this he had to get his Hasha back and fast. 


	11. Chapter 10

The Cyborg Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg 10  
Author's Notes: Thanks to SeraphSaiyan for giving me the idea on how to finish this story. This will either be the last chapter or I will write another chapter after this. Anyways after this story is over I will work on the next saga of DragonChange Z hopefully if I think of a story plot line. But I have the newest saga of New Beggings of the Dragon out.   
_________________________________________________________  
Hasha crept off of 17's body and quickly got dressed she then moved to the window and pressed a button on her braclet. Immediately a beam of light came out and shot into the night sky shinning brightly. She then turned back to 17 and crawled onto the bed next to him and touched his check.   
'This is my gift to you beloved,' she thought. 'Soon you will enjoy what you were created to be and we can be together forever. Just like we had planned to do when we first meet.'   
Moments later Double Zero entered the room.  
"Very good Hasha," said Double Zero with a slow smirk on her face. "We knew you could do it," said Sai who came up behind her and touched her shoulder.  
Hasha looked over at her and the two exchanged a look that Double Zero had no idea what the look meant. But then again she was too busy gathering up 17 to take him back to the lab so he could join them in their newest goal. To destory Goku and the other Z Warriors along with their family and Tenchi Muyo gang. Sai and Hasha took off into the night followed by Double Zero. Sai stopped suddenly and looked in the direction of 16's cabin an evil smirk spread scross her blood red lips.   
"What are you thinking of Sai?!" demands Double Zero.  
"I think I will go get a new recruit for our little team," she smirked.  
Before she began blasting off into the night in the direction of 16's. She seemed to feel pulled to him and she sighed rembering their first night together. He had been kind and gentle like he was with his animal friends. She smiled softly at the thought of him, she loved him has much has she did when they had first meet. But she frowned when she thought of what he would think when he saw the new style she had seemed to be taken to wearing whenever she had ended up under the power of Clay and Gero. She sighed and stared down at her clothing. She was wearing a dark sports bra and a short wrap around skirt that showed a good amount of her thigh that matched. She also wore a thin gauzy dark purple blouse that she had buttoned up. She howered wore no shoes so she walked barefooted into the room they had at one time shared together on better nights.   
Sai walked up to 16 and stared down at his naked chest and she smiled to herself. She lowed herself down to his side and ran her hands over his cool rock hard chest. The moment she ran her hands up to his neck and lowered herself and kissed his lips tenderly. His mouth began to respond and she slowly opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She pulled back away from him and smiled at him secertly.   
"Hey," she whispered softly.  
16 sits up and stares at her before looking her over in confusion. The clothes look like something that one of 17's past women would wear. The women in whom 18 oppinion was probably filled with tons of obsinties about them. Which the other two women would have to agree with her, since the other women made them look and feel much older then they really were and tried to steal their husbands from them. Which neither Goku nor Veggitta reacted to them they just stared at the woman like they were morons and went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before the women approached them. Which of course was quite alot had to do with either sparing or their small human mates. Infact one time Goku had gotten so tired of her he had pointedly turned on her and strolled to Chichi. He had taken her into his arms taking her by surprises, dipped her, and then kissed her passionatly.   
Veggitta had of course nagged him about it for the entire week afterward for showing emotion in front of others. Of course Goku had ignored him and smiled whenever he thought of the surprised expression on Chichi's face when he finished and walked back over to the ocean to go swimming. But 16 chuckled softly whenever he thought of the kisses he and Sai had shared over the nights and days they had known eachother. So therefore he does not like her new style and glares at her face in fury.   
"Sai what the hell are you wearing?!" he demands.  
Sai cocks her head to the side and stares at him like she is has confused has an innocent child.   
"What do you mean 16-kun?"  
"That clothing does not suit you."  
"What do you mean?! Don't you like my clothes?"  
"No it is nothing like you."  
"How do you know what I am like?!"  
"I know you."  
"Do you?"  
"We are lovers."  
"We are?"  
"Do you not remeber?!"  
"Remeber what?"  
16 growls deep in his throart which is so unlike her and glares down at her.  
"Well you sure have changed," retorted Sai.  
16 just glares at her and gathers a ki blast into his hand and prepared to fire it at her.  
_________________________________________________________  
Hasha and Double Zero land in the lab's open window with 17 over Double Zero's shoulder. Clay and Gero turn has one to see the two women and 17 still out cold from his his time with Hasha.  
"Well done Hasha how did you do it?" asked Clay has she strolls past him toward the lab door.  
She turns back to him and stares at them over her shoulder.  
"That is none of your damn business she responds cooly and then leaves the lab head for her room.   
Once inside her room she stares into her her reflection from the vanity mirror. She frowned not liking what she saw. Her eyes looked cold has cold has 17 had when they had first meet. The light and laughter that had once been in her eyes was no longer there. She saw another one of those women and that had at one time arroused 17 until she came along. She sighed and walked into her bathroom and turned the bath on to bathe herself hoping to get ready of the shivers of sickness on her skin at the thought of what she had become.   
But afterwards she did not feel any different she felt worse has she pulled the silken blood red robe on over her shoulders and she slowly secured it tightly around her waist and entered into the darkened lab room and walked up to the chamber that held 17 in it. She looked at the monitor and broke it by slamming her fist into and yanks all the wires out and then leaves the room so no one will know it was her that allowed him to escape if he wanted to. She then turns back and looks at him has he climbs out breathing hard and looking for the one that allowed him to escape seeing nothing takes flight into the air has the sun rises in the distance.   
_________________________________________________________  
Sai looked down at 16 body and brushed her hands of the dirt she had acquired in the fight they had gotten into. She had won though she always got her way and what she wanted she realized with 16 because they were bonded mates. But she smirks and takes of into the dawning day toward the lab. But she looks down and sees 17 flying down below her.  
'So,' she thinks. 'He has escaped or maybe he was set free by someone.'  
"And," she said slowly. "I know exactly who did it."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright one more chapter and I should be finished hopefully. Then I can think of how to do my newest saga of DragonChange Z. Also toss two new story ideas at you I am considering doing. Well anyways peace ya'll. 


	12. Chapter 11

The Cyborg Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg 11  
17 landed at Krillien and 18's house and pounded on the door. Krillien came to the door looking slighly disheaveled.  
"17 what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.  
He was soon joined by 18 in her light blue silken robe.  
"17!" she exclaimed.  
"I do not mean to interuppt your damn make out seccsion but you would not believe what just happened to me."  
"You had a run in with a new Hasha?" quirked 18.  
"How the hell did you know?"  
"We kinda felt your kis going heywire over near your cabin?" laughed Krillien. "What were you two doing?"  
"Thats none of your buisness baldy!"  
"Hey I'm not bald any more so you can not use that anymore!"  
"Fine Mop head its none of your buisness."  
"Alright fine so something tells me what you did with Hasha has nothing to do with why you look like hell."  
"You got that right call everyone up we have a major problem here."  
"Alright 18 you call the kids and Gohan and them I will call the others," said Krillien.  
"Sounds 17 go get 16 and Tenchi and gang."  
"Right."  
Krillien's Conversations_______________________________________  
Krillien waited for the phone to pick up at the Son residence. When it finally did Goku sounded a little winded and seemed pissed off about the fact that someone was calling him.   
"Isn't it a little early to be doing that Goku?" asked Krillien.  
"Krillien why did you call this early Me and Chichi were about to get ready to go spar."  
"Yeah sure you were anyways get over here at my house in half an hour we have a little development with the Hasha and Sai problem."  
"Oh alright I will tell Chichi we will be there soon."  
"Great all I have to do is call the others."  
"Right hey I will call Veggitta and you can call the others will cut back on all the phone bills."  
"Great see ya man."  
"Peace out."  
"Yeah man peace."  
Then Krillien began to call the others while Goku called Veggitta and Bulma.  
"Who was that Goku?" Chichi asked pulling the sheet up.  
"That was Krillien we have a new developement in Hasha and Sai thing get dresses we need to be at Krillien's has soon has possible."  
"I thought we were going to spar in the woods near the spring again."  
"Plans changed we will do it later babe."  
"You seem to call me that alot."  
"What would you prefer I call you? Main squeeze? Doll Face? Goddess? What?"  
"Call me any of those and I will hurt you."  
Goku just grinned got out of bed and smiled at Chichi.  
"Wakey wakey wakey."  
"I am awake."  
"Then getty getty getty."  
"Goku stop being a child would you?"  
"Nope."  
Chichi sighed got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.   
18's Conversations__________________________________________  
"Marron is that you?"   
"Oh hi mom I just got up to start making breakfast for Goten. Oh and mom I did go to the doctors last week like you suggested."  
"And?"  
"I am pregnant. So whats up?"  
"You need to bring Goten and get up here."  
"Why?"  
"We have some new developements with the Hasha and Sai situation."  
"Great I will tell Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Uub they just arrived."  
"Really talk about timing."  
"Hai, Well bai bai mom. Oh and don't tell the others I want to tell them myself."  
"Will do bai bai."  
"Bai bai."  
Both women hung up and 18 waited with Krillien for the others to arrive. When they did they all somehow managed to fit into the living room comfortabley with room to spare. Then 17 told them everything he could remeber. After he finished the room was silent then Veggitta burst out laughing.  
"Well in order to get Hasha and Sai we have to use the black tin can has bait."  
"Veggitta now is not the time," began Bulma rolling her eyes.   
"No," said 17 softly. "Has much has I would hate to admit it but monkey boy actually had a point."  
"So we have the bait now all we need is the plan," said 18.  
Then eveyone leaned toward eachother and began to make the plans.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright hopefully the next chapter will be the finally chapter and I will get to thinking of the plotline for DragonChange Z  
  



	13. Chapter 12

The Cyborg Saga II:  
Return of the Cyborg 12  
Everyone hide and waited for Gero, Clay and their minions. 17 waited in plan view since he was after all the bait. The plan was that he and 16 would grab Hasha and Sai. Shut them down with the devices given to them by Washu and Bulma. Then get them into the lab where Bulma and Washu would work on them. While the others fought and hopefully defeated Gero, Double Zero, and Clay. Then hopefully they would be left in peace.  
'Then I will propose to Hasha tonight,' thought 17 has he stared down at the small diamond engagement ring in his palm. He sighed and clutched it in his hand anger slowly building in his chest.  
Hasha was his female, his future wife, the woman had been pregnant with his child. He only hoped she still was having a child with her did not seem to bother him. Perhaps their souls were united has were his sister and Krillien's, Goku and Chichi's, and even monkey boy and his mate's souls were. That was the only reason he felt complete with her. He looked up has a flash of light caught his eye. They were coming they were nearly here.  
***************************************************************  
"Get ready guys," he whispered into his comunicator. "They are on their way."  
"On our way love," whispered Hasha into his ear. "More like we are right here."  
17 turned around and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Hasha was in a skin tight leather pants and a red spandex top with hardly any sleeves. She also wore a leather jacket with the Red Ribbon logo on it. 17 saw 16 move into the open below Sai. Then he nodded curtly staring into Hasha's eyes. Then almost instenously he and 16 pressed the controlers they had hidden in their pockets. Hasha and Sai screamed has elecertricty surronded their bodies then they slumped and fell rapidly to the ground. 17 grabbed Hasha while 16 grabbed Sai.  
"Now!" shouted Goku.  
Then the other warriors came out of hiding and attacked Gero, Clay and the others while 17 and 16 got Hasha and Sai into the lab.   
17 and 16 lay the girls an opposite lab tables.   
"Good it worked," said Washu. "Now go we will work on them you must go help the others."  
"Hai Washu we will," said 17.  
"17 call me mother."  
17 looked at her smiled and nodded.  
"Come on man," he said slapping 16's shoulder. "We have a bone to pick with Gero and Clay."  
So saying both men flew out to join the others in the little "game".   
Severally hours later Gero, Clay and their minions were destoryed in more ways then one (I was not in the mood to write a fight scence). 17 and 16 were sitting on top of Gero and Clay laughing and joking with the others. When the door opened everyone jumped up and stared in shock and expectionation has first Washu then Bulma came out into the yard. They stood on either side of the door and bowed to the open doorway has Hasha and Sai stepped into the light. In which there was much rejoicing (insert village people waving little penants around saying *yeah!* sarcastically).   
Later that night____________________________________________  
Everyone lay about on top of the roof of Capsule Corps. The women were resting their heads on their mate's stomach. Everyone was looking up at the star filled sky. They were silent just enjoying eachother's prescences. 17 however broke the silence by sitting up.   
"Hasha?"   
"Hai 17-kun?"  
"I have something to ask you."  
"Hai?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
Hasha looked at the ring then at 17. Then she flung herself into 17's arms. A moment later *clink. clink. clink. plop.*.  
"Um I think I just lost the ring," said 17 uncertainly (can anyone picture that?).  
Everyone laughed.  
Somemonths Later__________________________________________  
"Do you Hasha take this man to be your husband?"  
"I do."   
"Do you 17 take this woman to be your wife?"  
"Hai."  
"Then I prononuce you all husband and wife. You may kiss your brides."  
16 leaned down and kissed Sai, while 17 did the same to Hasha. The crowd erroputed into appluase and cheers.  
  
THE END 


End file.
